


Such Great Heights

by youresoawkward



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bressie/OT5, Cock Rings, Comeplay, Group Sex, M/M, OT5, Orgy, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youresoawkward/pseuds/youresoawkward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Zayn reckons it would be impossible for you to have anything other than a massive cock." </p><p>Bressie’s shocked into silence for a moment before he lets out a surprised laugh and asks, "Why is Zayn talking about my cock anyway?" </p><p>"He likes to use you to wind me up when he's fuckin’ me," Niall replies casually, though slightly slurred. After a beat Niall looks up at Bressie, a horrified expression marring his face.<br/>---<br/>Or, Bressie ruins all the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Great Heights

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in response to this prompt over on http://1dkink2015.livejournal.com: I just need a fic where Bressie ruins all the boys. Whether it's a big orgy or they each come to him separately or in groups I don't care. Some focus on the size difference would be much appreciated as well.
> 
> Title is from The Postal Service song of the same name.

Bressie and Niall don't often see each other these days, considering Niall lives primarily on the road or in London, while Bressie has moved back to Dublin full time. But they still manage to make their friendship work. 

Currently they're sitting in their favorite pub in Dublin, tucked away in a back corner. Not that anyone would bother them here, which is the main reason it's one of Bressie's favorite places. 

Niall's put away quite a few pints in the time they've been here and Bressie thinks he's finally starting to show it. He's usually surprised by how much it takes for Niall to get drunk considering how small he is, at least compared to Bressie. They've fallen into a companionable silence, which is usually the cue Bressie uses to determine that Niall has hit his limit. 

Bressie is about to open his mouth to suggest to Niall that they should pack it in for the night when Niall speaks, "Zayn reckons it would be impossible for you to have anything other than a massive cock." 

Bressie’s shocked into silence for a moment before he lets out a surprised laugh and asks, "Why is Zayn talking about my cock anyway?" 

"He likes to use you to wind me up when he's fuckin’ me," Niall replies casually, though slightly slurred. After a beat Niall looks up at Bressie, a horrified expression marring his face. "Oh shit, Bres! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-- I just mean, it's not like that!” Niall is shaking his head back and forth wildly, his eyes huge. "I don't think about you like that, I promise. Fuck! Forget I said that. Please say you don't hate me!" Niall's expression is actually breaking Bressie's heart. He looks embarrassed and sad and on the verge of tears, and Bressie can't help but jump to reassure him. 

"Of course I don't hate you, Niall! Relax." Niall looks only mildly placated by Bressie's words. Bressie’s not sure what exactly about this interaction Niall’s afraid would make Bressie hate him. He knows that Bressie has had boyfriends in the past so he can only figure it’s the part about them talking about his cock that he's supposed to be upset about. The thing is, he’s more upset by the idea of Niall with Zayn; or maybe he’s just upset that Niall apparently sleeps with men and never told him. 

"Hey, why don't we get out of here so you can sleep this off, yeah? Everything will be better in the morning." Niall nods weakly and Bressie pulls out his mobile to call them a cab. 

Even though Bressie can say confidently that he does not hate Niall because of his strange confession, he's not too sure about how it actually does make him feel. Bressie would be lying if he said he's never thought about Niall like that before. They're close, so it's natural to think about it, right? Plus, Niall's filled out a lot in the last year; he's broader around the shoulders, and he's lost the thin layer of baby fat that had rounded his features when Bressie first met him. But despite noticing the physical changes in Niall, Bressie had never seriously entertained the idea, since he'd never even suspected that Niall would be interested in men. 

The idea of Niall with another man is what has Bressie's stomach in knots. That, and the desperate way that Niall assured him he doesn't think about him like that. These are the feelings he's going to have to sort through because Bressie's positive he doesn't have the right to feel upset by the idea of Niall with Zayn, or by the idea of Niall not wanting to be with Bressie in the same way. 

By the time he gets Niall settled in the guest bedroom Bressie's exhausted. He'd managed to get Niall to drink a large glass of water and to wiggle out of the majority of his clothes before Bressie made sure to settle him on his stomach near the edge of the bed. Just in case Niall can't get up in time if he has to puke. 

Finally, Bressie crawls into his own bed and manages to fall into a fairly restful sleep. 

\--

Bressie wakes around eleven, his stomach gurgling with hunger. After a quick shower he peeks into the guest bedroom to see if Niall is still sleeping or if he'd ducked out early. He finds Niall sprawled on his back in the middle of the bed, arms and legs extended over the sheets and mouth hanging open. Bressie can't help the bubbling of affection he feels toward Niall as he looks at him fast asleep.

He closes the door gently and makes his way to the kitchen to start breakfast. It's likely that Niall will be fairly hung over, and maybe a greasy breakfast will help Niall feel better and smooth over any lingering awkwardness between them. 

Midway through frying up the bacon, Bressie hears the water in bathroom running and assumes Niall has made his way into the shower. Niall's stayed at Bressie's enough to know where he keeps the clean towels and extra toothbrushes. Niall wanders into the kitchen in nothing but his pants right as Bressie is he gently tipping the last fried egg onto the second plate.

"Breakfast?" Bressie asks as Niall is already taking a place at the small table in the corner of the kitchen. 

"Jesus, Bres! This looks amazing," Niall responds as Bressie places the plate in front of him. He's glad that Niall doesn't seem to be harboring an embarrassment from the night before. 

He takes a seat across from Niall and hands him a fork. They both dig in and Bressie feels stupid for worrying that things could ever become awkward between them. Either Niall doesn't remember what was said the night before, or he's decided to pretend like he doesn't, and either way, Bressie is happy to play along. If Niall doesn't want to talk about it, Bressie certainly isn't going to be the one to bring it up. 

"I'm going t' get a glass of water, you want anything?" Niall asks. 

"No, thanks. Sorry, I should have offered," Bressie responds sheepishly, feeling like a bit of a twat for not offering Niall a drink with his breakfast. 

"Don't worry 'bout it, mate. I know where you keep the water," Niall laughs out, throwing Bressie a cheeky wink as he gets up and makes his way to the cupboard where the glasses are kept, and then to the tap. After the glass is filled and the tap is turned off, Niall keeps his back to Bressie and says, "I'm sorry 'bout what I said last night. I hope it didn't make you too uncomfortable."

Bressie can't help the sharp intake of breath he takes at the mention of the night before. He really wasn't expecting Niall to broach the subject. "Like I said yesterday, it's fine."

Niall laughs as he turns to face him, but the laugh is tinged with a bit of bitterness. "You actually didn't say it was fine. And even if you did, I still owe you an apology. It's not cool to be talkin’ about you're mate's dick like that, and it's even less cool to tell ‘em about it. So, I'm sorry. For both of those things." 

"Well then I'm sorry for not telling you last night that it's okay. I still don't really understand why Zayn needs to talk about my cock when you're fucking, but I'm not gonna get hung up on it, yeah? You don't have to feel weird about it, 'cause I don't," Bressie says, wishing that it was all true. 

Niall stares at him for a few moments, and Bressie is sure Niall sees right through him. That he knows about the unwarranted amount of jealously Bressie felt at the mention of Zayn, or the hurt he felt when Niall said he didn't think of him like that. 

"Okay then," is all Niall says in response. Bressie watches him drain the glass of water and then deposit the glass into the sink. A not entirely comfortable silence descends upon them as Niall stands awkwardly at the sink. 

Bressie hates awkward silence. It's like his kryptonite, and he struggles to think of anything to say that will get them back on the right track. Unfortunately he can't, and before he can stop himself he's saying, "So how long have you known you were into guys?" 

Luckily Niall smiles. Bressie figures this is likely the best reaction to the most inappropriate and private question he could have asked in this situation. 

"Awhile," is all Niall says in reply. And even though he's a firm believer in allowing people to reveal what they want, when they want, Bressie can't help but feel hurt again at the idea that Niall has been hiding something so big from him throughout their friendship. 

"Oh," Bressie responds. "Well, you know that you can always tell me anything, right? Like, I don't judge. I love you and there's nothing you could tell me that would make me think differently about you."

There's a long moment before Niall speaks and when he does he keeps his eyes locked on the ground. "The lads and I all sleep together," he mumbles into his chest.

The tightness that has been present in his chest since the start of the conversation grows at Niall’s words. Bressie's not sure if he's serious, or if this is a test, but he figures either way he's going to make sure Niall knows he meant what he just said about loving Niall no matter what. But, he still can't stop himself from asking dumb questions. 

"It's all consensual, right?" Bressie asks, prompting Niall's eyes to snap up to meet his for the first time since he made his confession. 

"Of course it is!" Niall spits out, and the anger on his face tells Bressie that this is not just a test.

"Okay! I'm just asking because I want to make sure you're into it and happy. If you're happy, I'm happy."

"Well I am happy," Niall says indignantly. "I don't know how I could handle all this on my own, and the boys get what it's like. It's better than hooking up with random people."

Bressie can still feel the tension between them and he really doesn't want Niall to feel like he's being judged or that he made a mistake confiding in him. He stands up from the chair he's been glued to this whole conversation and makes his way over to Niall. Bressie wraps his arms around Niall and feels him relax slightly in his embrace. "I get it, mate. You don't owe me an explanation. I'm sorry I upset you." 

Niall reaches his arms up from where they were dangling by his sides to wind them around Bressie's waist, settling more deeply into the hug. It's nice, the two of them just holding each other in the middle of his kitchen, and Bressie feels like he's managed to make things right with Niall. But because he can't leave well enough alone, he decides to push it a bit further and asks, "So how exactly does my cock play into all of this?" Bressie feels the way Niall tenses at his words so Bressie hugs him tighter as Niall drops his arms and tries to pull away. 

"Bres, please don't," Niall pleads. 

"You said Zayn uses me to wind you up. What does that mean?" Bressie asks, genuinely curious. Niall presses his face into Bressie's chest since Bressie's still not letting him pull away. He can feel the heat of Niall's embarrassment through the thin cotton of his shirt. 

"I don't know. I didn't mean anything by it, okay? I was smashed last night," Niall says a bit desperately. Bressie doesn't exactly know how to handle Niall's response. Half of him knows that he really should respect Niall's desire to not tell him; the other, more selfish half of him, can't help but grasp onto the fleeting hope that Niall likes to think about his cock when he gets fucked. He's ashamed that he's letting the latter half of himself win out. 

Bressie moves the hand he had firmly pressed to Niall's bare back up to Niall's still burning hot cheek, and he gently tilts Niall's face up, forcing him to look at Bressie. He looks so young and small in this moment and Bressie almost wants to drop it to spare Niall anymore embarrassment– almost. 

"Whatever it is, you can tell me," Bressie says as he rubs his thumb over Niall's cheekbone. Niall briefly shifts his gaze away from Bressie's eyes, but resolutely flicks them back before taking a steadying breath.

"Zayn and the lads like to talk about you to me because they know I think you're fit," he says, keeping his gaze steady. 

"Really?" Bressie replies dumbly. 

"Yes, really. Don't be daft," Niall responds with a roll of his eyes, finally pulling out of Bressie's embrace. "Besides, they get off on talking about you too. Louis has practically begged me to ask you to join us."

"Really?!"

"Yes, really! Now would you stop sounding so surprised! You act like no one's ever told you you were fit before." Of course Bressie's been told he's fit before, but he's definitely never been told that he's being used to help his hot, young friend and his mates get off. 

"So how do I take Louis up on his offer?" Bressie asks with a cheeky grin on his face, only half joking. 

"Well, I don't know that all the lads are sold on you yet, and it would have to be a unanimous decision," Niall replies seriously. Bressie can't believe that he is having a legitimate talk with Niall about potentially negotiating an orgy between him and Niall's band. 

"Who's not sold on me then? Harry?"

"Liam."

Liam. He's probably had the least interaction with Liam over the years, but Bressie's always liked Liam, and he’s surprised to hear Liam’s got doubts about him. 

"Why?" Bressie asks a bit defensively. 

"Liam's just protective over us, s’all. And he's not gonna let you come in and mess up this good thing we've got," Niall says with a laugh. "Plus, he thinks that you're all looks, but when it comes down to it, you wouldn't be a very good lay." 

"Excuse me, I'm an excellent lay!" 

"Yeah well, all the boys are gonna want more concrete evidence than just your word," Niall says with a smirk. 

Bressie smiles back as he realizes that this is a turning point. He could either back out gracefully and continue being just a friend to Niall, or he could jump into this head first and hope that wherever they end up, their friendship is still intact. Bressie's never been good at backing down though, and it doesn't take him long to decide which direction to take. 

"Is there some sort of test I could take? I'm willing to prove myself however you need me to," he says as he reaches up to slide his knuckles over Niall's ribs. Niall's breath hitches in response and Bressie can tell that he has him. 

"Yeah. You're test is to prove to me that you're not just a pretty face," Niall says, smiling. "Do you're worst.” 

Bressie leans down to kiss him gently at that. Niall parts his lips easily, allowing Bressie to slip the tip of his tongue between his lips, briefly tasting him. He pulls back just enough to whisper against Niall's lips, "I'd rather do my best if you don't mind." Bressie then pulls away to take Niall's hand and tug him toward the bedroom. "Come on." 

Once they're at the foot of his bed, Bressie stops to turn and look at Niall properly. He's flushed again, but this time it's not from embarrassment. His cheeks are a lovely pink and the blush spreads down his chest. Bressie follows the blush with his eyes until his gaze stops on Niall's hard nipples. He has the overwhelming urge to see more of him and Bressie reaches down to pull Niall's pants over his half hard cock and off his slim hips. When his pants fall to the ground, Niall steps out of them and kicks them to the side. Shamelessly standing in front of Bressie naked and turned on. 

Bressie can't help but notice how beautiful Niall looks like this, flushed and hard, his pupils dilated with arousal. He runs his hands over Niall's chest, allowing his thumbs to graze his nipples, his hands coming to rest on Niall's smooth arse cheeks. He grips Niall's arse to lift him up and Niall immediately wraps his arms and legs around him. Niall feels small and light in his arms and he shuffles up the bed on his knees to deposit Niall neatly in the middle of it. Niall pulls himself up the bed to lean against the pillows resting there. He makes quick work of his own shirt and shimmies gracelessly out of his pants from his position kneeling between Niall's spread legs. 

"Shit, Bres. You're so big," Niall moans when he gets his first glimpse of Bressie's hard dick. 

"Uh yeah," Bressie says sheepishly. "S'that okay?" It wouldn't be the first time he'd lost a fuck because they were intimidated by his size.

"Fuck, yes! It's better than okay. Can't wait to take you're cock."

Niall's words send a rush of blood straight to his groin and he has to distract himself from how hard he is already by leaning down to kiss Niall again, properly this time. The kiss is lazy and deep, Bressie balancing his weight on his arms, hovering over Niall for fear that he'll crush him if he lets his weight rest down. As Bressie lazily fucks his tongue deep into Niall's mouth, Niall whines and uses his legs to pull Bressie's hips down until their groins are flush against each other. 

Bressie gasps at the first touch of Niall's now completely hard cock rubbing against his own. He pulls away from Niall's lips as he slowly grinds their hips together. Niall's hands had made it into his hair while they kissed and now he’s gently pulling every time Bressie pushes his hips forward, the little tugs sending shivers down Bressie’s spine. 

Pushing slowly against Niall, breathing in his air as they brush their lips together is making Bressie feel so good that he would be content to slide his dick against Niall's until they both come from the friction. But he can't, he's trying to prove himself here, so he reluctantly pulls his whole body away, needing the space to catch his breath. 

Niall whines again and reaches for Bressie's arms, trying to pull him back down. 

"What do you want me to do to you, babe," Bressie asks sincerely. He really doesn't want to cross a line he's not supposed to.

"Whatever you want, Bres. I promise. It's all good," Niall replies a bit breathlessly. Bressie seriously doubts that anything and everything is on the table, but for now everything he wants is relatively tame.

"Alright. First, I'm gonna eat you out. Get you nice and wet with my tongue, let you grind against my face. Then, I'm gonna finger you open, slowly, until you're begging for my cock. Finally, I'm gonna fuck you until you come all over yourself. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect," Niall groans. "God, Bressie get on with it already!" Niall sounds desperate for it already. To be fair, he looks desperate for it too, his hand pumping his cock with a loose fist, his thumb circling around the wet tip on every other up stroke. Bressie is loving how wet Niall is already, precome making his fingertips glossy and leaving a shiny trail across his belly. 

As good as Niall looks right now, Bressie really doesn't want him to come before Bressie can even get his mouth on him. "Stop touching yourself," he says in little more than a whisper. Niall obliges begrudgingly and places his hands beside himself on the bed. "I want you to come on my cock, not in your hand."

Niall nods along as Bressie arranges himself on his stomach between Niall's spread legs. He pushes Niall's legs apart wide and gently guides his knees back. "Hold yourself open for me, babe," Bressie commands and Niall lifts his hands to cup the backs of his knees and hold his legs back. Bressie reaches forward to pull Niall's cheeks apart farther, letting the tip of this thumb graze against Niall's hole. The contact makes Niall shiver and fuck his hips up into the air. Bressie leans forward and licks one long stripe over Niall's hole, stopping just behind his balls. Now that he's got his face pressed to Niall's arse, Bressie wastes no time circling his tongue around the tight ring of muscle. 

His mouth is watering with how good Niall tastes, earthy and musky, and soon his own spit is covering his chin, and Niall's hole is wet and dripping. The slickness helps Bressie work the tip of his tongue into Niall. He fucks the tip in and out, try to get deeper with each press, but Niall is tight and he’s not getting very far. Bressie pulls back to dampen his middle finger with his mouth, getting it as wet as he can before he's pressing the tip into Niall, screwing the digit gently in a circle, loosening him up. Once his finger is moving easily in and out of Niall's hole, he pulls it out and eagerly licks back in, getting his tongue deeper than before, making Niall moan out a string of curses. 

He points his tongue and fucks it into Niall's clenching hole, and Niall is making lovely whimpering sounds and letting out small moans every time Bressie pushes his tongue in. He reaches up to Niall's hips and gently pulls him down on to his tongue and then pushes him back again, hoping Niall will take the hint. He does. Niall releases one of his legs, putting his now free hand on the back of Bressie's head to keep him in place while Niall grinds his hips down onto Bressie's face. Bressie does his best to keep his head still and his tongue erect, trying to lick deeper every time Niall swivels his hips down.

Niall is letting out a constant string of words as Bressie fucks him with his tongue, "Fuck, you're mouth feels so good. I wish I could ride your face every day. God, Bres don't stop. Please, don't stop, I'm so close." Bressie pulls away at that, not wanting Niall to come yet, and reaches for his discarded shirt lying next to them on the bed. Using it to wipe the spit from his face. 

Bressie moves away from Niall to open the bedside drawer and pull out a condom and the lube he keeps there. He settles back between Niall's legs, slicking up his first and middle fingers. He pushes the middle digit into Niall's already wet, stretched hole several times before adding the second finger. Bressie takes his time, like he promised he would, pushing in and then crooking his fingers upward and pulling out slowly, looking for the little gland that will make Niall scream. 

He finds it on his third pull out and Niall's hips jerk violently. "Shit, Bressie. Right there," he moans. Bressie sets off a relentless push against Niall's prostate that has Niall's cock blurting precome while his hips grind down hard on Bressie's knuckles. "Bressie, God, please fuck me already. I need it, come on. I wanna come on your cock, like you said, please. Fuck me, Bres." 

Bressie scissors his fingers and says, "I don't know if you're ready yet, love. I don't want to hurt you." Niall just looks so small laid out in front of Bressie like this, and it's hard to imagine how his cock is going to fit into him, when his hand alone looks enormous sliding in and out of Niall. 

Bressie pours more lube onto his hand where it meets Niall's body and works in a third finger, circling all three digits around.

"Okay. I'm ready, Bressie. I swear. And if it's too much, I'll tell you," Niall says as he reaches for the condom lying next to him on the bed. He rips the package open and hands the condom to Bressie to slide on. Bressie gently pulls his fingers out of Niall and rolls the condom over his dick, then he grabs the bottle of lube and coats his shaft liberally, wanting to make this as easy as possible for Niall.

"Do you want to do this on your hands and knees? It might be more comfortable."

"No, I wanna watch you. Come on, Bres, just do it already."

"Alright," Bressie says as he holds the tip of his cock against Niall's already puffy, stretched hole. He starts to push in slowly, watching Niall's face to gauge how he feels. Niall's brow is scrunched up, his eyes closed, and his mouth is lax, open, and inviting. Bressie leans down to kiss him again as he pushes in a bit farther, holding himself over Niall with one elbow resting next to Niall's shoulder, while his other hand holds one of Niall's legs back, keeping him open. The kiss is dirty and open mouthed, Bressie licking into Niall's mouth until he's entirely sheathed in Niall's body. "You good?" Bressie asks.

"Yeah, just give me a minute though," Niall replies, eyes still closed. Bressie feels bad because he knows he's hurting him, can tell by the way Niall's cock has softened and his face has tensed, but the tight heat of Niall's body just feels so good. It's taking everything in Bressie to hold still while Niall adjusts, and it feels like ages before Niall bats his eyes open and pants out, "You can move now, but go easy on me to start, yeah?"

"Yeah," Bressie agrees as he gently starts to rock into Niall's body. Even that little bit of friction feels amazing and Bressie can't help but to pull out a bit farther, pushing back in harder. Niall doesn't seem to mind if the way he throws his head back and moans is any indication. Bressie takes his time working up a harder, faster rhythm, watching Niall's face for signs of discomfort. 

When Niall starts begging for more, harder, faster Bressie moves to sit back on his haunches, gripping Niall's hips and pulling him down the bed to meet his thrusts. The change in angle has Niall writhing against him, hands gripping the sheets, and loud moans and curses falling from his lips. Bressie easily moves Niall's body back and forth to meet his cock half way.

"I'm so close, babe. Feels so good. Right there, don't stop. Fuck, yes. Right there," Niall groans out as he comes all over his stomach and chest, completely untouched. Bressie keeps up his pace, fucking Niall through his orgasm, slowing down when Niall starts whimpering from his discomfort, overstimulated. 

"Jesus, Niall. That was so fucking hot, babe. Watching you come all over yourself from just my cock. You look so fucking gorgeous covered in come," Bressie says, grinding his hips into Niall, still chasing his orgasm.

"Come on me then," Niall says, his voice rough and deep. "Come on, Bres, want you to cream on me. Mark me up."

Bressie doesn't have to be asked twice. He pulls out of Niall and pulls the condom off, throwing it to the side. He straddles Niall's slender frame, bracketing Niall with his thighs and taking a hold of his own cock. He sets a quick pace, gripping his cock in a tight fist, pushing his fingers hard into the soft spot under his head on the up pull. It only takes a few moments for Bressie's orgasm to hit him, shooting his load onto Niall's stomach, their come mingling in the groves of Niall's stomach and chest. Bressie's cock is barely spent before Niall is reaching up to drip his first two fingers in the mess on his stomach, swirling their come together and getting his fingers wet with it. Then, he brings his come slicked fingers to his mouth, sucking them between his lips. 

"Christ, Niall," Bressie says before he can stop himself. 

"Sorry," Niall says, pulling his fingers out of his mouth quickly and looking slightly ashamed.

"No! No, don't be sorry. I liked it. God, let me look at you."

Bressie moves back to his previous place in between Niall's legs, wanting to see how thoroughly fucked he looks. He's definitely not disappointed. Niall's hole is pink and puffy around the rim, still fluttering and clenching like he's looking to be filled again. Bressie has to look away or he's going to get hard again just from the sight of Niall looking so ruined. 

Bressie moves to lay down next to Niall, turning on his side so he can look at his face. 

"So... did I passed the test?"

"Yeah. You definitely passed the test," Niall chuckles. 

\--

Bressie had been afraid that after he and Niall had sex things would be awkward between them. But in fact, everything had been surprising normal. Niall had left Bressie's flat with promises to text; and that's exactly what happened. Niall still texted Bressie with random thoughts or funny pictures and Bressie still texted Niall every few days just to check up on him. All told, their afternoon together had seemingly changed nothing, and Bressie couldn't deny that he felt a bit disappointed about it. 

It's not that Bressie wanted more than sex and friendship from Niall. And Bressie certainly wasn't harboring romantic feelings for him. But he had been under the impression that Niall enjoyed the sex as much as Bressie did. However, Niall's radio silence on the issue was causing him to think otherwise. He's always had a tendency to feel insecure and anxious, and when he starts feeling that way he dwells; thinking of all the ways he probably turned Niall off or misread the situation. 

Two months go by without so much as nod to what happened between them before Niall brings it up again. It's the middle of the night and Bressie's mobile is ringing and vibrating under his pillow. He has it on silent for texts, but calls he lets ring through in case it's an emergency. He fumbles for the phone, trying to answer through his sleepy panic. 

"Hello?!" Bressie practically yells as he answers. 

"Bres! Were you sleeping?" Niall slurs back. 

"No– I mean yes, but it's fine. What's up? Are you alright?"

Niall giggles, "I'm fine, mate. The lads and I were just talking about that thing I mentioned the last time we hung out. You remember, yeah?"

Bressie has the urge to snap at Niall and tell him of course he remembers, Niall's the one who's seemingly forgotten. Luckily, Bressie overrides the urge. Niall's drunk and Bressie's exhausted, and it's not the time to pick a fight. 

"Yeah mate, I remember."

"Good. Well, me and the lads were talkin' 'bout it, and we figured we could all get together when we're back in London next week. Unless you wanted us to come to you?" Bressie can't help but be rendered speechless for a moment. He'd been thinking about this for months now and he had come to the conclusion that it was never going to actually happen. But now Niall is giving him a timeframe, and Bressie is surprised. "Or, ya know, if you're not interested anymore that's okay too," Niall rushes to say when Bressie has been silent for too long. 

"No! No, I'm definitely still interested," Bressie assures him. "Just a bit groggy still, I think."

"Sorry 'bout that," Niall apologises. "I was just so excited to tell you, I forgot that it would be late at home." 

"Don't worry about it. I'd gladly wake up in the middle of every night for this conversation," Bressie teases. 

There's a pause. "Really, Bres?" Niall asks, sounding young and insecure and it strikes Bressie in that moment that maybe Niall has been feeling as uneasy about this whole thing as he has. 

"Really, Niall," Bressie assures him. "I really liked what we did last time."

"Me too... I was worried that I might've come on a bit too strong. Like, by telling you 'bout me an' the lads." Niall pauses, "And, ya' know, with all the come stuff."

Bressie laughs loudly at that. If anything, Niall licking both of their come off his fingers is more like the hottest thing he's ever seen than a turn off, so Bressie tells him as much. 

"Well you'll fit right in with the boys, then, especially Liam" Niall laughs back and Bressie can't help the image of Liam licking come off Bressie's fingers from popping into his mind before he pulls himself back.

"So we're good?" Bressie asks.

"Yeah, mate. We're definitely good. Go back to sleep. I'll just text you about next week."

"Alright. 'Night, Niall," Bressie says, feeling calmer than he's felt in ages. 

"'Night, Bres."

\--

They'd decided it'd be easier for Bressie to come to London, which is why Bressie finds himself standing outside Niall's building, waiting for the doorman to phone up to Niall to get the green light to let Bressie into the building. Bressie'd be irritated if he wasn't highly aware of the unfortunate need for these types of safety measures. 

Once he's in the lift on the way up to one of the top floors, he starts feeling a bit of the nerves he's been trying to push down for the past week. It hits him that tonight he's meant to be having a six person orgy with Niall and all his band mates. It would sound ridiculously hilarious to him if it wasn't also incredibly intimidating. It's not that Bressie doesn't know that he's good in bed but he can't help but worry that he's not going to be able to keep up with five 20 year-olds. 

As the lift stops on Niall's floor, Bressie vows to try and put his anxieties about whether or not he'll be able to perform out of his mind. After all, it's a little late to be dwelling on it as he's already committed by jumping on a plane and showing up at Niall's flat with his overnight bag. 

Bressie knocks lightly on the door and Niall opens it with a big smile and a hug. After Bressie's been pulled through the door, Niall offers him food and a shower, both of which he accepts. 

After the shower, where Bressie purposefully had a long wank, hoping it'll help him last longer later, Niall tells him they're going to be doing this at Harry's. Apparently it's their usual spot when they're in London since Harry has the biggest bed and the most guest bedrooms. Bressie marvels a bit at the fact that this is a usual thing for Niall, and that he's about to become a part of it.

\--

They arrive at Harry's at half eight and Liam is already there. Harry greets both Bressie and Niall with a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. From Liam Bressie gets a firm handshake and a half smile. The greeting makes him feel that Liam's still not entirely behind the idea of Bressie being here for this. 

Harry leads them into the kitchen where he has an assortment of food and drinks laid out on the island. Harry offers Bressie a drink but he refuses; he needs to be clear headed for this.

Niall grabs a beer from the ice chest that's holding the drinks and turns to the boys to chat casually while they wait for the others. Bressie sits on a stool next to the island and try's to follow their conversation, but he's finding it difficult to keep up. The rest of the lads are treating this like any other friendly gathering, and not like what it really is: the preamble to an orgy. 

By the time Louis and Zayn arrive, Bressie's palms are sweating and he's already concocted three schemes in his mind to get him out of this. Louis greets Bressie with a handshake and Bressie feels immediately embarrassed when he thinks of how damp his palm must feel to Louis. 

"Hey, mate. Don't be nervous. Niall's already assured us you're wicked in bed and you've got a huge cock, so what's there to be worried about?" Louis says with a little wink. Bressie's not sure if this is Louis' way of comforting him or teasing him, but either way Louis' cheeky smile helps to calm the panic that had been threatening to overtake him. 

He offers Louis a genuine smile and turns to Zayn, who gives him a hello and a smile as well. 

"Well then," Louis starts, clapping his hands together. "Shall we?" he says as he gestures toward the door out of the kitchen. Bressie looks to Niall for reassurance and Niall obliges by taking his hand and pulling Bressie out of the kitchen after the others. 

They end up in what Bressie assumes is Harry's bedroom. There's a large bed in the center of the room, covered in dark sheets. It seems an unfortunate colour choice for the sheets, considering what they're about to do on them. He also notices that Harry has set up the bedside table with differently flavoured lubes, condoms in various sizes, and two brightly coloured rings. Harry catches him staring at the table and says in his slow drawl, "Niall said you were big but I wasn't sure, like, how big. So I just got all the different sizes."

"Oh. Thanks, mate," he replies, feeling awkward with talking about the size of his cock so casually. 

Harry doesn't seem to pick up on his discomfort though because he beams at Bressie and says, "No problem! We also talked about you using a cock ring so we can all hopefully have a go on you, but, like, you don't have to use it if you don't want." Harry turns back to the table and picks up one of coloured rings, holding it out to Bressie. 

Bressie takes it from him, turning it over in his hand. He's never used a cock ring before, and he's a little nervous to start now, but the lads are offering him a solution to one of the things that have been worrying him the most about all this: how he's going to keep up. 

"Is that the plan then? For me to fuck each of you? Niall didn't really mention the logistics of how this would work," Bressie says to Harry, even though he's pretty sure they're all listening to their conversation. 

"Yeah man, unless, like, you don't want to. Whatever you want is good with us. Right, lads?" Harry says turning to the others who are all sitting on the bed. Zayn is curled into Liam's chest with Liam propped against the headboard, while Louis leans heavily against Niall's side. They all nod in agreement, even Liam, and Bressie has a sudden welling of excitement at the thought of getting inside them all. 

"Yeah, that works for me. And this is fine, too," he says holding up the silicon ring. "Only, I've never used one before so I might need some instruction." 

"I'll take care of that for you," Harry says as he reaches down to undo the button on Bressie's jeans. Bressie lets him pull down his jeans and he steps out of them, kicking them to the side. Harry makes to reach for the hem of Bressie's shirt, but Bressie catches his hand, stopping him. 

"Get naked," he tells Harry. And maybe it's not the time for modesty, but Bressie doesn't want to be the only one naked in a group of six. Harry steps back obediently and swiftly pulls his shirt over his head. Harry then pulls off his skin tight jeans, followed by his pants, until he's stood naked in front of Bressie, cock already half hard. 

Harry reaches again for the hem of Bressie's shirt and this time he lets him lift it up and over his head. Then Harry's dropping to his knees in front of Bressie and pulling his pants down till they pool around his ankles. He hears a gasp from the bed as his soft cock is revealed to the room. 

"Like, I hope this ring is big enough. This is the biggest one they had," Harry says slowly, taking the ring from Bressie's hand and inspecting it. 

"If it doesn't fit, then we don't use it. No worries, Haz," Louis says from his spot against Niall on the bed.

"Right," Harry replies as he takes Bressie's still soft cock in his hand and lifts the tip to his lips. The view is obscene as Harry looks up at Bressie with big, soft eyes, while gently licking at the tip of his cock. The sight alone makes Bressie's dick start to chub up in Harry's hand. Harry pulls his lips away from Bressie's cock and stretches the ring around his fingers pulling it taut so he can start to push it down Bressie's length. Harry rolls the silicon ring until it sits snug at the base of his shaft. Once the ring is in place, Harry lowers his mouth back down to, taking him all the way in this time and letting Bressie's cock sit heavy against his tongue. The warm softness of Harry’s mouth making more blood rush to his dick.

If Bressie thought he looked obscene before, it's nothing compared to how Harry looks with his lips stretched wide over Bressie's fully hard cock, only made thicker by the ring around the base. Harry is good too, bobbing his head quickly and hollowing his cheeks. Bressie reaches out to run his thumb over the hollow of Harry's cheek, feeling the slide of his hard dick underneath Harry's skin. Then Bressie threads his fingers into Harry's long curls and tugs lightly to get him to pull off.

"Get on the bed. Hands and knees," Bressie commands quietly. Harry stands quickly, too quickly since he stumbles a bit, prompting Bressie to reach out to steady him. Harry laughs at his own clumsiness as he makes his way to the bed. Bressie turns to the side table to tear open a box of condoms in his size and grab an opened bottle of plain lube. He brings the lube and a condom to the bed and positions himself behind Harry. He's only mildly surprised when he pushes Harry's knees apart and spreads his cheeks only to find Harry's hole is already wet and stretched. 

"Did you get started without me, Harry?" Bressie asks as he dips the tip of his middle finger into Harry's pink hole. 

"Yes," Harry gasps out, pushing back onto Bressie's finger. 

"You finger yourself open for me, then? It's too bad, I would've rather liked to see that."

"No," Harry replies, shaking his head. "I fucked myself on that." Harry's pointing behind himself and to the left and Bressie follows with his eyes where Harry is pointing to see a big, yellow, dildo suction cupped to Harry's mirrored closet doors. "Is that okay? I wanted to be ready for you ‘cause, like, Niall said you were big... But I didn't let myself come, I swear!" Bressie honestly can't believe this kid is real and his dick suddenly throbs painfully as he fattens up even more thinking about the sight Harry must have made using the dildo. 

"Yeah, it's fine," Bressie assures Harry. "I'm gonna fuck you then, if you think you're ready still." Harry nods vigorously, dropping his head low and spreading his knees farther apart so Bressie can fit between them. He rolls on a condom and pours lube into his hand, rolling it between his fingers to warm it up before he covers his cock with it. 

Bressie pushes in slowly, wanting to give Harry time to tell him if it's too much. Harry doesn't. Instead, he pushes back against Bressie's cock eagerly. 

"He likes it rough. You don't have to go easy on him," Liam says from Bressie's right, where he's still leaning against the headboard. Bressie notices Liam's got a hand down the front of Zayn's loose bottoms, wanking him slowly. The sight of his hand moving under the fabric of Zayn's trackies is strangely erotic, and Bressie has to look away. 

He grabs Harry's hips roughly and pulls out of him half way, only to slam back in hard a moment later. Harry hums loudly and pushes back harder, so Bressie sets a quick, firm pace. Their skin is slapping together loudly and Bressie is gripping Harry's hips so tighly he knows his fingertips will leave bruises to match the ones he's certainly making with his hips. But Harry doesn't seem to mind, he's moaning and gripping the bars of the headboard, where Bressie's hard thrusts have pushed him. 

Bressie reaches forward with one hand to roughly tangle in Harry's hair, pulling him back so Harry's only on his knees, his back flush to Bressie's front, with Bressie keeping up his hard thrusts. Bressie reaches around to Harry's front with his other hand, taking his hard, leaking dick and giving it a few rough pulls before Harry is coming over Bressie's hand and onto his own stomach. Bressie pulls out of Harry, letting him slump forward onto his side. 

"You good, mate?" Bressie pants out to Harry, hoping he didn't go too far. 

"Yeah-- Yes," Harry hums out, nodding his head slowly but keeping his eyes closed as he speaks. "Thanks. That was great." Before Bressie can look away from him, Harry is reaching down his body to pull two fingers through the mess on his stomach and bringing his hand toward where Liam and Zayn sit on the bed. Liam pulls his hand out of Zayn's trackies to grab Harry's wrist and bring it to his own lips. Bressie is mesmerized by the sight of Liam's full lips enveloping Harry's wet fingers, hallowing his cheeks a bit as he sucks.

"Good. Now that that's settled, I'm next," Louis says from the other end of the bed, knocking Bressie out of his trance and pulling his attention toward Louis, where he's sitting, already naked with three fingers up his arse. He's moving them in and out of his body slowly, twisting them on the way down. "I'm going to ride you," he declares pulling his fingers out with an audible pop. Louis crawls up the bed and pushes gently at Harry. "Come on, you had your turn, budge over." 

Harry pulls his fingers out of Liam's mouth and rolls off the bed, landing loudly on his feet. He makes his way toward a chair in the corner and plops down, pulling his feet up under his body.

"Come on, Bressie. Fuck me already," Louis whines. 

"You two," Bressie says, turning to Zayn and Liam. "Get each other ready." It's not that he wouldn't love to take his time prepping each of them, but the pressure in his dick is steadily increasing and he really does want to last long enough to get inside them all.

He pulls off the used condom and before he can decide what to do with it, Niall takes it out of his hand and throws it into a bin next to the bed. He grabs a fresh condom from the box and rolls it on, pouring more lube into his hand and slicking himself up. 

Bressie arranges himself on the pillows, slightly propped up and Louis wastes no time straddling his hips. Bressie reaches around Louis to cup his bum and spread his cheeks, and Bressie can't help but marvel at how small Louis looks balancing over Bressie's hard dick. Louis slowly lowers himself on to Bressie and he feels so good, and so tight, that Bressie has to bite his lip hard to stop himself from bucking up into him. When Louis is fully seated in Bressie's lap, he sits still, head bowed, the demanding attitude from earlier gone. 

"Hey, if it doesn't feel good we can–," Bressie starts.

"No," Louis cuts him off. "I'm good. It's just– I just needed a minute. I'm good now." And with that Louis starts to move his hips in a slow circle, stretching himself more and grinding down on to Bressie's cock. It takes Louis a few minutes to work up to actually fucking himself on Bressie, but when he does, he bounces up and down, hard and fast. 

Giving up control to Louis is incredibly hot. Louis is all tan skin and light muscle, except where his arse swells out from his body; there feels surprisingly soft and curvy. He's bouncing and grinding onto Bressie, using his cock completely for his own pleasure, chasing his orgasm. Bressie wants him to have it, so he grips Louis in his hand and pumps him hard. 

When Louis comes, it's silently, mouth agape, and eyes screwed shut tight. After his orgasm’s over Louis slumps forward onto Bressie's chest, smearing his come between them. Bressie rubs soothing hands down Louis' back until he reaches his bum, where he gently pulls Louis forward and off of him so that his cock is no longer a hard, demanding presence in Louis' body. Louis groans at the loss and rolls off Bressie toward the edge of the bed, getting up and flopping down on the floor at Harry's feet.

He pulls off the now used condom and chucks it toward where he'd seen Niall dispose of the last one. He sits up and looks over at the three remaining boys on the bed. Niall is still fully clothed which Bressie feels slightly disappointed about, but his dick is clearly hard in his jeans where he's undone the fly. Zayn and Liam are completely naked, Liam's still sitting up against the headboard with Zayn straddling his hips and grinding down onto three of Liam's slicked fingers. 

The sight makes his dick throb and he's wondering how much longer he's going to be able to keep this thing on. His cock is fatter and harder than he's ever seen it, coloured an angry red. It's not painful yet but he feels like it's on the road to being uncomfortable.

"Zayn, I want you next," Bressie says. Liam pulls is fingers out and helps Zayn lift off of his lap so he's crouched on the bed next to Bressie. 

"How do you want me?" Zayn asks, his voice deep and his accent thick. 

"On your back," Bressie replies. "I want to look at you while we fuck." Zayn gives him a slow smile at that and settles himself in the space next to Liam against the pillows.

Bressie rolls a fresh condom onto his sensitive dick and applies more lube. He settles himself between Zayn's spread legs, kneeling so his knees sit under Zayn's thighs. Bressie pushes Zayn’s legs apart farther so that he's lying completely exposed, dick hard and wet against his stomach, his stretched hole on display. Bressie is a bit struck for a moment at how good Zayn looks like this. Not that he doesn't always look good, but naked, hard, and vulnerable is definitely Bressie's favorite look on him.

"You get off on looking, then?" Zayn says, staring Bressie straight in the eye. The question gives Bressie pause, not sure if this is teasing or just an innocent observation. "You wanna watch your cock stretch me open? Want to see what it looks like for my arse to swallow your dick?" 

Yes. He wants to see that.

"Yes."

"Then come on, babe," Zayn says as he reaches under his own thighs, pulling his cheeks apart more and dipping the tips of both his middle fingers into his hole, pulling himself open more for Bressie. "Fill me up."

Bressie complies, lining the tip of his cock up to Zayn, nudging Zayn's fingers out of the way as he breaches the stretched ring of muscle. He pushes in slow but steady, watching himself sink into Zayn inch by inch until he's balls deep. Zayn is taking deep breathes through his nose, his eyes closed. While he waits for Zayn to adjust, Bressie runs the tip of his finger around Zayn's rim where it's stretched indecently around his cock. Zayn's hips jerk at the contact and he makes a light whimpering sound. Bressie circles his hips gently, rocking slightly into Zayn, making him groan out a string of obscenities. 

"I’m ready. You can move proper now," Zayn rasps out. But Bressie has different plans for Zayn. He keeps circling his hips, trying to find the angle that will allow him to nudge up against Zayn's prostate. He grabs Zayn's lithe hips and pulls them higher while he adjusts his angle upward, hitting something in Zayn that makes him throw his head back and curse. 

"Right there, yes," Zayn moans.

Bressie grinds his hips up, pushing into the same spot, and pulling out only slightly, before he grinds back in, keeping an almost constant pressure on Zayn's prostate. Zayn is trying to fuck himself down onto Bressie's cock, or maybe he's trying to pull away from the relentless pressure, either way the angle and Bressie's large hands on his hips are making it impossible for him to take control. 

Bressie grips Zayn's hips tighter as he picks up the pace, never pulling away far and applying a quick, hard pressure that's making Zayn shake in Bressie's arms. Zayn is close, Bressie can tell by the way his balls are lifting and how the pace of Zayn's hand on his cock picks up. When Zayn comes, Bressie fucks him through it, milking all of his orgasm out of him, until the tension leaves Zayn's body and he lies slack against the bed. 

Bressie pulls out carefully and rolls the condom off, throwing it toward the bin. He looks between Liam and Niall, who are still quietly waiting for their turns. Niall is still clothed but Bressie can see where the wet head of his cock has dampened his pants, darkening the light grey material. Liam is still perched against the headboard, and Bressie can see that his hole is wet and stretched. 

It occurs to Bressie in that moment that Liam has spent the entire night watching over the others, keeping close while Bressie fucked them, and the thought results in Bressie feeling compelled to take over control for Liam, to let him completely lose himself for once. 

Before Bressie can make that known, Niall is shuffling over to him. "Does this still feel okay?" Niall says, pointing to Bressie's dick. 

Truth be told it was starting to feel uncomfortable, not from wanting to come, but instead from the ridiculous amount of pressure under his skin. 

"It doesn't feel great to be honest," Bressie laughs.

"Here, let me get it off of you." Niall reaches for the lube and pours some out into his hand, rubbing it around the ring and up Bressie's shaft. He slowly starts to roll the ring off of Bressie's cock and once it's completely off, Bressie feels immensely better.

Niall leans forward to whisper in the ear facing away from Liam, "I want you to fuck Liam and then come all over him. He'll love that."

"But what about you?" Bressie pulls back to reply, not bothering to whisper. 

"I've already had my turn with you," Niall smiles, and Bressie successfully keeps his face neutral, despite the disappointment he feels that Niall doesn't want to do it again.

"Yeah," Bressie smiles back. "I guess you have."

"Besides," Niall says as leans forward to whisper again in Bressie's ear. "I kinda want to keep the next time between just us again, ya' know?" And Bressie nods because he does know; it's different with Niall. 

Bressie turns to look at Liam again, who’s carding his fingers through a now sleeping Zayn's hair. 

"We going to do this or what?" he says to Bressie. 

"Yeah." And Bressie reaches for the condom box again, pulling one out and tearing the foil open to roll the condom onto his now aching cock. He hopes he'll be able to last long enough to get Liam off. Niall hands him the bottle of lube and he pours a hefty amount into his palm, slicking himself up.

Bressie gets off the side of the bed closest to Liam and offers Liam his hand. Liam just stares at it and asks, "What's this?"

"Come on," Bressie says, grabbing Liam's wrist and gently tugging him up until they're stood facing each other. Liam is sturdier than the others, wider and with more muscle, but Bressie still has almost a head on him. He steps close, crowding into Liam's space and placing his hands on Liam's hips. Their cocks brush together slightly, making Liam gasp and Bressie smirk. "I want to hold you up and fuck you against that wall," Bressie says, flicking his gaze to the empty wall to his side for emphasis. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you're not gonna be able to remember your own name and, once you've made a mess all over yourself, I'm gonna pull out and come all over you, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Liam says, looking flushed and flustered. 

Bressie reaches behind Liam then to get a good grip on his thighs as he hauls him up. Liam is fairly light, despite his stocky build, and he immediately wraps his arms and legs around Bressie tightly, like he doesn't trust Bressie not to let him fall. Bressie walks them over to the wall until Liam's shoulders are flush against it.

"I'm not gonna drop you," Bressie whispers to Liam as he parts Liam's cheeks with the hand that's splayed over his bum, and pulls one of Liam's legs back a bit with his other. Liam doesn't respond but he does move his arms from around Bressie's neck to lightly grip his shoulders instead, leaning his head back against the wall. Waiting. 

Bressie pushes slowly into Liam until Liam's hips are pinned to the wall, and Liam's sweating and swearing. "You okay?" Bressie asks him.

Liam nods and wraps his legs more tightly around Bressie, trying to pull him closer. Bressie keeps one arm wrapped tightly around Liam's lower back, his hand firmly holding his bum in place, while the other is gently pinned against Liam's chest, Bressie's hand resting lightly against his throat. 

He starts out with deep, hard thrusts, wanting Liam to lose himself in the feeling. Every thrust in pushes a gasp or whimper out of Liam, his throat vibrating under Bressie's hand. After a few moments, Bressie changes the pace, fucking into Liam harder and faster, with more shallow thrusts. The change has Liam moaning loudly. Bressie's surprised that Liam would be so vocal but he can't deny that the sounds go straight to his cock. 

Liam is rolling his head from side to side against the wall, shaking as Bressie pounds into him. He takes one of his hands that had been firmly clutching Bressie's shoulder and places it on his cock, pulling back the foreskin and rubbing his fingers over the sensitive spot under the head. 

"Come for me, Liam," Bressie begs. "I want to see you covered in your own spunk." That does it for Liam and he comes with a loud moan, tightening around Bressie in the most amazing way. All Bressie wants is to follow Liam over the edge and come while he pumps into him, but he doesn't. Once Liam's orgasm subsides Bressie pulls out of him and lets Liam’s feet fall to the ground. Liam's a bit unsteady and Bressie leans against him to keep him up, while he pulls of the condom off and drops it onto the floor next to them. 

He continues to hold Liam up with a firm hand on his chest while he grips his cock in his other hand. He pulls on himself firmly, concentrating on the come that is dripping down Liam's hard stomach and imagining his own mixing with it. A few more strong tugs is all it takes for Bressie to shoot. His orgasm is intense and long, and it feel so good to be finally letting go that he thinks he might pass out. He feels Liam move from underneath his weight but he can't even be bothered to care.

When he opens his eyes after he's shot himself dry, Bressie sees Liam on his knees in front of his spent cock, Bressie's come dripping over his lips and down his chin. Liam's licking his lips, trying to pulls as much of it into his mouth as he can. The sight is obscene and has Bressie reaching forward, dragging two fingers into the mess on Liam's chin and pushing his fingers up into Liam's waiting mouth. His lips are red and plump from Liam chewing on them. His tongue circles Bressie's fingers, wedging in between them to get every drop. After a moment, Bressie reluctantly removes his fingers out, letting them catch on Liam's full bottom lip before stepping back and pulling Liam to his feet. 

Bressie turns to Niall whose spent cock is poking out of the hole in his pants while a sticky tissue lies in front of him. Bressie's a bit disappointed that he didn't even get to see Niall come, but he pushes the disappointment away when he remembers that Niall said there would be a next time for them. 

Bressie’s momentarily lost in his thoughts of Niall and he jumps a bit when he hears Harry speak. "Liam, you and Zayn can stay in here tonight since he's passed out already." Bressie glances at Zayn on the bed, sleeping soundly in the exact position Bressie left him in. "Lou and I will take the other room. Bressie, you can stay with Niall." 

Niall stands and offers a hand to Bressie, which he takes, and Niall pulls him out of the room, shooting hasty ‘goodnights’ over his shoulder. Bressie awkwardly waves to the room as Niall leads him out and down the hall. They stop outside of a closed door and Niall turns to face him, looking up into Bressie's eyes, "You don't have to stay with me tonight if you don't want. There's another free room if you'd prefer?" 

"I'd rather stay with you, if that's alright?" Bressie says, nervous that Niall will tell him he'd rather sleep alone. 

"Yeah, that's alright," Niall replies, beaming at Bressie and pulling him into the room. 

Bressie's not really sure what this is yet, or if it's anything at all, but he can't ignore the fond feeling that wells in his chest as he follows Niall into the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Comments, critiques, and constructive criticism are welcome. This is my first 1D fic (though I've read plenty), so I'm a bit nervous! I've also never written a six sum before so I hope it all made sense :/
> 
> I edited this myself so if there are any glaring mistakes, typos, etc. feel free to point them out.
> 
> [tumblr](http://bisexvalziam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
